fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kennedy Ashdown
Kennedy Ashdown (ケネディアシュダウン Kenedi Ashudaun) is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail - The Fires of Heaven. He is a mage from the Fairy Tail Guild and one of it's High Level members Appearance Kennedy is a young teenager with white hair and crimson eyes; often compared to a rabbit. He often uses a brown coat with long-sleeves. He uses black leather pants and dark shoes Personality Kennedy embodies the main quality of Fairy Tail's bravery. Although brave, he does not goes to the edge of stupidity like Soria and has some remaining level of danger sense and love for his own life Kennedy is easily intimitade by strong opponents, however, he feels more confident next to his friends and this allows him to fight. Unless he is being driven to the fight against someone stronger than him by some good reason, he will not engage in the fight at first point He is somehow intelligence, keeping strategis in his mind and has a fast thought, realizing details about the enemies quickly He has a strong loyalty into the ones who help him, and seems to hold some grudge against enemeis, even if they show to be completely regreted, although he is more akin to hate a traitor. This being the main reason why he hates his father so much History Kennedy was born in the giant City of Eden, were he lived alongside his father, Ormund, and his brother, Aaron. His brother was born with the rare magic of Dreamwalking. This magic caused strange alterations to him, and after sometime, he lost the perception of reality and dream. He tried to heal his brother but, for the sake of one of Irene Alexius's experiments, he was left crazy in order to study the properties of the Dreamwalking in the brain. He died shortly after. Kennedy developed a deep hatred of his father, who sacrificed a son just for the money he would gain from the experiment's success. He joined Fairy Tail a week after leaving his city Synopsis Intro arc He, alongside Dimitri, Thomas and Soria, arrive at Hargeon to cleanse the town from Scarlet Banshee's influence. After they arrive, they engage in a fight against thugs to protect Douglas and Kimberly Braswell. The fight is interrupted by the arrival of Brianna Svalsbard, who attacks Kennedy with a bull made of ice. After defeating the bull, he black-outs her with a block of ice from the broken bull They bring the Braswells home, where Quentin and Aria wait for them. Quentin stops Douglas' neck bleeding, however, when he discovers they brought Brianna too, he thinks that saving her could help saving his family, so he betrays them and uses the Metsu spell, which deplates them from magical power. However, they still try to fight, although he, alongside Thomas and Soria, are easily driven off the fight by Quentin. Ultimately, Frey arrives at takes the Twins, Brianna and Quentin, obliterating the house in the process. Kennedy decides to go to them and destroy Scarlet Banshee, to which the other four mages agree The five soon arrive at the Dark Guild's building. They fight against the Dark Mages and are soon intercepted by Brianna and Quentin. When Soria and Dimitri take them to fight, Kenney, Aria and Thomas run but soon intercepted again. Thomas stays behind while they enter in battle with Frey. Even with their best efforts, Kennedy and Aria are unable to match Frey in power. Only when Quentin, who changed his side, enters the battle, they are able to match Frey, as Aria's attack collides with his own, allowing Kennedy to attack while is distracted. In a fit of anger, Frey summons a blinding light that obliterates the building. Quentin sacrifices himself to allow Kennedy and Aria to survive the attack and the battle continues, this time, with Andraea in the clash. After Brianna betrays her Dark Guild and almost kills Andraea through an Sensory Link made by Aria, two of the Five Horsemen, Klaus and Tessa, invade the battle and take Brianna as a hostage after she reveals herself as a spy from Seven. Andraea tries to kill everybody but finds her end in a fast attack from Klaus, with Frey being mercifully killed by Tessa after he chooses to die with his master. After this, Dimitri invites Aria to join Fairy Tail, and she accepts Dark Spring arc City of Heresy arc Power and Abilities * [[Molding Magic|'Molding Magic']] ** [[Fire-Make|'Fire-Make':]] A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to generate objects from fire, he can use both the Static and the Dynamic styles of Fire-Make. His signature spell is the Fire-Make: Sword, which he employs in melee fights *** Fire-Make: Sword - Kennedy creates a sword of flames, which he can hold without negative side-effects in order to engage in sword fights *** Fire-Make: Wall - Kennedy creates a wave of fire. This wave stops before reaching his enemies and raises in height, generating a barrier of flames *** Fire-Make: Defense - A lesser form of the Wall. In this one, Kennedy generates flames in his hands. These fire expands and generats a round of flames around his palm, which creates a circle. This circle becames heavier and shapes into a shield of fire *** Fire-Make: Spear - Kennedy opens his hand and an haste of flames appear. It develops a sharp tip and gains shape, transforming into a spear of flames *** Fire-Make: Arrows - *** Fire-Make: Salamander - This spell of Fire-Make generates a giant lizard made of flames. This lizard gains a shape and two, bat-like wings. He hunts the opponent and, when reaches him, envelops him in his flames, burning his body and exploding soon afterwards * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy':]] This is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the user's own Magical ability. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: * Great Magical Power: Trivia